The Eleventh Hour
by RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe
Summary: A newly regenerated Doctor crashes in Molly Hooper's back garden when she is 7. A rewrite of The Eleventh Hour, except with Molly Hooper replacing Amy and Sherlock replacing Rory. In script form.


** author note. hi guys! this is currently in script form, but i will turn it into a story version soon (as soon as i finish my other fan fiction the black death, check it out!) i will also make this into a series, rewriting every Amy and Rory episode and replace them with Sherlock and molly, because i love their relationship! you will see that i have given some of Rory's lines to Molly, but i hope it all works out in the end. as always, please review**

**disclaimer- Doctor who and sherlock both belong to the bbc. most of this is Steven moffats, except for the bits i have added. **

(Night time. A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers.)

MOLLY: Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a

(She hears the Tardis materialising outside, then a crash.)

MOLLY: Back in a moment.

(She grabs a torch and looks outside. The Tardis has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed.)

MOLLY: Thank you, Santa.

[Garden]

(For only the second time ever, the Tardis doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook is thrown out. A soaking wet Doctor clambers out.)

DOCTOR: Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before.

(He sits on the edge of the Tardis and looks inside.)

DOCTOR: Whoa. Look at that.

MOLLY: Are you okay?

DOCTOR: Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.

MOLLY: You're soaking wet.

DOCTOR: I was in the swimming pool.

MOLLY: You said you were in the library.

DOCTOR: So was the swimming pool.

MOLLY: Are you a policeman?

DOCTOR: Why? Did you call a policeman?

MOLLY: Did you come about the crack in my wall?

What crack? Argh!

(He falls to the ground.)

MOLLY: Are you all right, mister?

DOCTOR: No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm

(A breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.)

MOLLY: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?

MOLLY: No, it just looks a bit weird.

DOCTOR: No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?

MOLLY: Yes.

DOCTOR: Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off.

(The Doctor walks straight into a tree.)

MOLLY: Are you all right?

DOCTOR: Early days. Steering's a bit off.

[Kitchen]

MOLLY: If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?

(The Doctor bites into an apple, then spits it out.)

DOCTOR: That's disgusting. What is that?

MOLLY: An apple.

DOCTOR: Apple's rubbish. I hate apples.

MOLLY: You said you loved them.

DOCTOR: No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.

(Molly gets him a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out.)

DOCTOR: I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in.

MOLLY: You said it was your favourite.

DOCTOR: New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!

(The Doctor twitches violently.)

MOLLY: What is it? What's wrong with you?

DOCTOR: Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?  
(So Molly gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel.)

DOCTOR: Ah, bacon!

(That gets spat out, too.)

DOCTOR: Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?

(A saucepan of baked beans gets heated up.)

DOCTOR: Ah, you see? Beans.

(Until he gets them in his mouth, that is.)

DOCTOR: Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking.

[Front door]

(The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat.)

DOCTOR: And stay out!

[Kitchen]

MOLLY: We've got some carrots.

DOCTOR: Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard.

(The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Molly has ice cream.

MOLLY: Funny.

DOCTOR: Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?

MOLLY: Molly Hooper

DOCTOR: Oh, that's a brilliant name. Like a name in a fairy tale. Where are we Molly?

MOLLY: We are in England. It's rubbish.

DOCTOR: So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.

MOLLY: I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.

DOCTOR: I don't even have an aunt.

MOLLY: You're lucky.

DOCTOR: I know. So, your aunt, where is she?

MOLLY: She's out.

DOCTOR: And she left you all alone?

MOLLY: I'm not scared.

DOCTOR: Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?

MOLLY: What?

DOCTOR: Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.

[Bedroom]

(The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped.)

DOCTOR: You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen.

MOLLY: I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them.

(Molly gives the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.)

DOCTOR: She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?

(He scans it with the sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?

MOLLY: What?

DOCTOR: It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall.

MOLLY: Where is it then?

DOCTOR: Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?

MOLLY: A voice. Yes.

(There is a vague growling from somewhere. The Doctor empties Amelia's nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.)

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.

DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero?

MOLLY: Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped.

DOCTOR: It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?

MOLLY: What?

DOCTOR: You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or

MOLLY: What?

DOCTOR: You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?

MOLLY: Yes.

DOCTOR: Everything's going to be fine.

(The Doctor takes little Molly's hand and aims the sonic screwdriver at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light.)

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped.

DOCTOR: Hello? Hello?

(A giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.)

MOLLY: What's that?

(A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again.)

DOCTOR: There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new.

MOLLY: What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?

DOCTOR: No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. (reads) Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless.

MOLLY: Unless what?

DOCTOR: Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know.

[Corridor]

(The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again.)

DOCTOR: It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye.

(The Tardis Cloister Bell tolls.)

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

[Garden]

DOCTOR: I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!

MOLLY: But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?

DOCTOR: It's not a box. It's a time machine.

MOLLY: What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?

DOCTOR: Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it.

MOLLY: Can I come?

DOCTOR: Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.

MOLLY: People always say that.

DOCTOR: Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.

(He jumps down into the Tardis.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Geronimo!

(Splash! The door close and the Tardis dematerialises. Molly runs back to her room, gets a suitcase from underneath her bed and packs. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and wooly hat, Mollysits on her suitcase in the garden and waits.

(When the Tardis finally materialises, steaming, it is day and Molly is not there. The Doctor stumbles out.)

DOCTOR: Molly! Molly, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!

[Hallway]

DOCTOR: Molly? Molly, are you all right? Are you there?

(He runs up to her bedroom door.)

DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is

(A floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat.)

[Coma ward]

(At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and Sherlock march into the ward.)

RAMSDEN: So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak.

SHERLOCK: Yes, but they spoke. I heard them.

RAMSDEN: Then why are you wasting my time?

SHERLOCK: Because they called for you.

RAMSDEN: Me.

BARNEY [OC]: Doctor.

(The male coma patient behind them is speaking.)

BARNEY: Doctor. Doctor.

WOMAN PATIENT: Doctor. Doctor

Patient's: Doctor. Doctor. Doctor.

[Corridor]

(The Doctor revives with the tweeting of birds to see a young woman holding a cricket bat. She is dressed in a white lab coat.)

MOLLY: Oi! You, sit still.

DOCTOR: Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat.

MOLLY: You were breaking and entering.

(The Doctor is handcuffed to the radiator.)

DOCTOR: Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed.

MOLLY: Do you want to shut up now?

DOCTOR: Hang on, no, wait. You're a doctor. But what are you doing here? Where's Molly?

MOLLY: Molly Hooper?

DOCTOR: Yeah, Molly. Little girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?

MOLLY: Molly Hooper hasn't lived here in a long time.

DOCTOR: How long?

MOLLY: Six months.

DOCTOR: No. No. No. No, I can't be six months late. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Molly Hooper?

[Coma ward]

RAMSDEN: I don't think they were even conscious.

SHERLOCK: Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of thing. I've seen them

RAMSDEN: Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you. These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about London. Why are you giving me your phone?

SHERLOCK: It's a camera too. I have photo's, look at them!

(Doctor Ramsden's bleeper goes off.)

RAMSDEN: Go now Mr Holmes. We are not interested in your crackpot theories

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now.

MOLLY: I live here.

DOCTOR: But you're a doctor!

MOLLY: Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?

DOCTOR: How many rooms?

MOLLY: I'm sorry, what?

DOCTOR: On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now.

MOLLY: Why?

DOCTOR: Because it will change your life.

MOLLY: Five. One, two, three, four, five.

DOCTOR: Six.

MOLLY: Six?

DOCTOR: Look.

AMY: Look where?

DOCTOR: Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you.

MOLLY: That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?

DOCTOR: There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it.

MOLLY: But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed.

DOCTOR: The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now.

MOLLY: I don't have the key. I lost it.

DOCTOR: How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?

(Molly goes inside the mystery room.)

DOCTOR: Again. My screwdriver, where is it?

[Room]

(Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?

MOLLY: There's nothing here.

Doctor: Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room.

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: What makes you think you could see it?

[Room]

DOCTOR [OC]: Now please, just get out.

MOLLY: Silver, blue at the end?

DOCTOR [OC]: My screwdriver, yeah.

MOLLY: It's here.

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Must have rolled under the door.

[Room]

MOLLY: Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table.

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Get out of there.

[Room]

DOCTOR [OC]: Get out of there! Get out!

(Molly picks up the screwdriver, which is nearly stuck to the table with gunk.)

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Get out of there!

[Room]

(Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy.)

DOCTOR [OC]: What is it? What are you doing?

MOLLY: There's nothing here, but

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Corner of your eye.

[Room]

MOLLY; What is it?

DOCTOR [OC]: Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look.

(Molly turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams.)

[Corridor]

DOCTOR: Get out!

(Molly runs to the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: Give me that.

(The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver and locks the door, then tries to free himself.)

DOCTOR: Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?

MOLLY: Will that door hold it?

Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood.

(There is a bright light in the room.)

MOLLY: What's that? What's it doing?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. I'll be fine.  
(The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looks just like Barney the coma patient.)

MOLLY: But it's just

DOCTOR: No, it isn't. Look at the faces.

(The man barks.)

MOLLY: What? I'm sorry, but what?

DOCTOR: It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?

(The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.)

DOCTOR: Stay, boy! Her and me, we're safe.

ATRAXI [OC]: Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.

MOLLY: What's that?

DOCTOR: Well, that would be back up.

ATRAXI [OC}: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

DOCTOR: Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration.

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

(The Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: Come on, work, work, work, come on.

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

(The Doctor finally frees himself from the handcuffs.)

DOCTOR: Run! Run!

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Garden]

MOLLY: What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!

DOCTOR: An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?

MOLLY: Yes.

DOCTOR: Me too. No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in.

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

MOLLY: Come on.

DOCTOR: No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces.

MOLLY: So there's a new one. Let's go.

DOCTOR: Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late.

MOLLY: He's coming.

DOCTOR: You said six months. Why did you say six months?

MOLLY: We've got to go.

DOCTOR: This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?

MOLLY: Why did you say five minutes!

DOCTOR: What?

MOLLY: Come on.

DOCTOR: What?

MOLLY: Come on!

DOCTOR: What?

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Village lane]

DOCTOR: You're Molly.

MOLLY: And you're late.

DOCTOR: Molly Hooper. You're the little girl.

MOLLY: I'm Molly and you're late.

DOCTOR: What happened?

MOLLY: Twelve years.

DOCTOR: You hit me with a cricket bat.

MOLLY: Twelve years.

DOCTOR: A cricket bat.

MOLLY: Twelve years and four psychiatrists.

DOCTOR: Four?

MOLLY: I kept biting them.

DOCTOR: Why?

MOLLY: They said you weren't real.

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.

(It is coming from the Ice cream van speakers.)

MOLLY: No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van.

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

DOCTOR: What's that? Why are you playing that?

ICE CREAM MAN: It's supposed to be Claire De Lune.

(It is also on the radio.)

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

(It is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.)

MOLLY: Doctor, what's happening?

ATRAXI [OC]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Mrs Angelo's home]

(The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control.)

ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

DOCTOR: Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Let's have a look.

MRS ANGELO: I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Molly dear. Who is your friend? I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before.

DOCTOR: Not me. Brand new face First time on. How did you become a Doctor? You were a little girl five minutes ago.

MOLLY: You're worse than my aunt.

(The Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Molly.)

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself.

ATRAXI [on radio]: Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche.

DOCTOR: Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world.

(The Doctor looks out of the window.)

MOLLY: What's up there? What are you looking for?

DOCTOR: Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast.

(A young man comes in and the Doctor speaks to him.)

DOCTOR: But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes.

MOLLY: Twenty minutes to what?

JEFF: Are you the Doctor?

MRS ANGELO: He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor. It's him.

MOLLY: (sotto) Shut up.

DOCTOR: Cartoons?

JEFF: Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!

AMY: Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?

ATRAXI [on TV]: The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat.

DOCTOR: The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet.

ATRAXI [on TV]: will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

DOCTOR: Twenty minutes to the end of the world.

ATRAXI [on TV]: Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Space]

(The eyeball is one of may snowflake cum icicle type spaceships above the Earth.)

ATRAXI: Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

[Leadworth]

(The Doctor and Amy walk down the middle of the road.)

DOCTOR: Where am I?

MOLLY: London

DOCTOR: Where's the rest of it?

MOLLY: Tube station over there

DOCTOR: Is there an airport?

MOLLY: Not here, you have to get a train

DOCTOR: A nuclear power station?

MOLLY: No.

DOCTOR: Even a little one?

MOLLY: No. well half an hour by car.

DOCTOR: We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?

MOLLY: No.

DOCTOR: Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut.

MOLLY: What's happening? Why's it going dark?

(A black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse.)

MOLLY: So what's wrong with the sun?

DOCTOR: Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone.

MOLLY: This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up.

DOCTOR: Why would I wind you up?

MOLLY: You told me you had a time machine.

DOCTOR: And you believed me.

MOLLY: Then I grew up.

DOCTOR: Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw

(People all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Sherlock photographing the people. The time is 11:30)

DOCTOR: Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me.

MOLLY: No.

DOCTOR: I'm sorry?

MOLLY: No!

DOCTOR: Amy, no, no, what are you doing?

(Molly drags the Doctor to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it.)

DOCTOR: Are you out of your mind?

MOLLY: Who are you?

DOCTOR: You know who I am.

MOLLY: No, really. Who are you?

DOCTOR: Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes.

MOLLY: Well, better talk quickly, then.

HENDERSON: Molly, I am going to need my car back.

MOLLY: Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee.

HENDERSON: Right, yes.

(Mister Henderson does as he is told.)

DOCTOR: Catch.

(He tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh.)

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over.

MOLLY: I don't believe you.

DOCTOR: Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Molly, believe for twenty minutes.

(Molly unlocks Mister Henderson's car.)

MOLLY: What do we do?

DOCTOR: Stop that man!

(He runs onto the village green)

SHERLOCK: ah Molly I was just about to phone, those coma patients-

(grabs sherlocks's phone.)

DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why?

MOLLY: err Doctor, this is my boyfriend Sherlock Holmes. He's a consulting Detective!

SHERLOCK: Molly, we are in a relationship, but I refuse to simply be a boyfriend. It's so ordinary. And I'm a consulting detective, and only because that new DI has let me have a few cold cases (notices the Doctor) Oh my God, it's him. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. Been through trauma, some burns on your clothes, but no cuts or bruises. If you had really gone through trauma, that would do that to your clothes, then you would have cuts and bruises. So-

MOLLY: Just answer his question, Sherlock!

SHERLOCK: But he was a story. He was a game. And now have you hir-

DOCTOR: Man and dog. Why? Tell me now.

SHERLOCK: Because he can't be there. Because he's

SHERLOCK+ DOCTOR: In a hospital, in a coma.

SHERLOCK: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind.

(The man barks at them.)

DOCTOR: Prisoner Zero.

(One of the pretty eyeball spaceships comes down.)

DOCTOR: See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver.

(The Doctor makes all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.)

FIREMEN: Oi, come back here! Come back!

DOCTOR: I think someone's going to notice, don't you?

(He blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdriver explodes.)

DOCTOR: No, no! No, don't do that!

MOLLY: Look, it's going.

DOCTOR: No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is

(Prisoner Zero goes squidgy and disappears down a drain cover.)

MOLLY: Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain.

DOCTOR: Well, of course it did.

MOLLY: What do we do now?

DOCTOR: It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No Tardis, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think

[Coma ward]

(Patient Barney is shaking.)

RAMSDEN: Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?

(The multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.

(London)

MOLLY: So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?

DOCTOR: Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop.

MOLLY: So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!

DOCTOR: They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am. Trench coat, give me your phone.

SHERLOCK: How can he be real? Nothing about you makes sense

DOCTOR: Phone. Now. Give me.

SHERLOCK: He was just a game. We were kids.

(The Doctor flicks through the images on the iPhone.)

DOCTOR: These photos, they're are all coma patients?

SHERLOCK: Yeah.

DOCTOR: No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero.

MOLLY: He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?

DOCTOR: Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name?

MOLLY: Jeff.

DOCTOR: He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done.

MOLLY: Your car. Come on.

(Molly and Sherlock get into a proper Mini, not a BMW oversized wannabe.)

[Jeff's bedroom]

(Jeff is lounging on his bed, using his laptop.)

DOCTOR: Hello. Laptop. Give me.

JEFF: No, no, no, no, wait.

DOCTOR: It's fine. Give it here.

JEFF: Hang on!

(The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing.)

DOCTOR: Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff.

(Mrs Angelo enters.)

JEFF: Gran.

MRS ANGELO: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore.

MRS ANGELO: I like Patrick Moore.

DOCTOR: I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil.

JEFF: You can't just hack in on a call like that.

DOCTOR: Can't I?

(Six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. He shows them his psychic paper.)

PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who are you?

MAN [OC]: This is a secure call, what are you doing here?

DOCTOR: Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this.

PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: It's here too, I'm getting it.

DOCTOR: Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention.

(Rory and Amy run into the hospital.)

NASA [OC]: Sir, what are you doing?

DOCTOR: I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?

PATRICK MOORE [on screen]: Who was your lady friend?

DOCTOR: Patrick, behave.

MAN [OC]: What does this virus do?

DOCTOR: It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (sotto) Jeff, you're my best man.

JEFF: You what?

DOCTOR: Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world.

JEFF: Why me?

DOCTOR: It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go.

(The Doctor runs out.)

JEFF: Okay, guys, let's do this.

DOCTOR: Oh, and delete your internet history.

[Hospital]

SHERLOCK: Something's happened up there. We can't get through.

MOLLY; Yes, but what's happened?

SHERLOCK: No one knows. Phone him.

MOLLY: I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through.

SHERLOCK: What did he say?

MOLLY: Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. I look like a doctor Are you on your way? You're going to need a car.

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle.

[Hospital corridor]

(Sherlock and Molly run up the stairs. The coma ward floor is a mess.)

MOLLY: Oh god.

(A woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.)

MOTHER: Doctor!

MOLLY: What happened?

MOTHER: There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses.

(molly makes a phone call.)

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Are you in?

MOLLY [OC]: Yep.

[Hospital corridor]

MOLLY: But so's Prisoner Zero.

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: You need to get out of there.

[Hospital corridor]

MOTHER [OC]: He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog.

(But it is not the mother who is speaking.)

CHILD: I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone.

(Sherlock and molly back away.)

CHILD: Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies.

MOTHER: Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths.

(She opens her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.)

MOLLY: Oh, my God!

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Molly? Molly, what's happening?

(Sherlock and molly run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles.)

DOCTOR: Molly, talk to me!

[Coma ward]

MOLLY: We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in.

DOCTOR [OC]: Which window are you?

MOLLY: What, sorry?

[Fire engine]

DOCTOR: Which window?

[Coma ward]

MOLLY: First floor, on the left, fourth from the end.

(The broom finally gives up.)

MOTHER: Oh, dear little Molly Hooper. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Molly Hooper, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Molly.

(Molly gets a text from Sherlock's phone. Duck! They do, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time.

MOTHER: Time for what, Time Lord?

DOCTOR: Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies.

MOTHER: The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire.

DOCTOR: Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave.

MOTHER: I did not open the crack.

DOCTOR; Somebody did.

MOTHER: The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?

(She changes to a little girl's voice.)

MOTHER: The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!

(And back to the adult voice.)

MOTHER: The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall.

DOCTOR: And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!

(The clock says 0:00.)

DOCTOR; Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here.

(There is a bright light outside.)

DOCTOR: Oh! And I think they just found us!

MOTHER: The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me.

DOCTOR: Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine.

MOTHER: Then I shall take a new form.

DOCTOR: Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link.

MOTHER: And I've had years.

(Amy collapses.)

DOCTOR: No! Molly? You've got to hold ? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please.

SHERLOCK: Doctor!

(Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair.)

DOCTOR: Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?

SHERLOCK: It's you.

DOCTOR; Me? Is that what I look like?

SHERLOCK: You don't know?

DOCTOR: Busy day. Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?

(A little girl comes from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hand.)

LITTLE MOLLY: I'm not. Poor Molly Hooper. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been.

DOCTOR: No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Molly, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Molly, dream about what you saw.

LITTLE MOLLY: No. No. No!

(She transforms.)

DOCTOR: Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself.

ATRAXI [OC]: Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained.

ZERO: Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall.

(Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.)

MOLLY: The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over.

(Molly wakes up.)

SHERLOCK: Molly. Are you okay? Are you with us?

MOLLY: What happened?

SHERLOCK: He did it. The Doctor did it.

DOCTOR: No, I didn't.

MOLLY: What are you doing?

DOCTOR: Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance.

MOLLY: About what?

DOCTOR: The bill.

(The Doctor phones the Atraxi.)

DOCTOR: Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it.

MOLLY: Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?

[Hospital corridor]

MOLLY: Where are you going?

DOCTOR: The roof. No, hang on.

[Doctor's locker room]

MOLLY; What's in here?

DOCTOR: I'm saving the world - I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show.

MOLLY: You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off.

DOCTOR: Turn your back if it embarrasses you.

MOLLY: Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know.

[Roof]

(The Doctor walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. The Atraxi is hovering overhead.)

MOLLY: So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving.

DOCTOR: Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now.

(The eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor.)

ATRAXI: You are not of this world.

DOCTOR: No, but I've put a lot of work into it.

(He looks at his selection of ties.)

DOCTOR: Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?

ATRAXI: Is this world important?

DOCTOR: Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?

(There is a projection of the world between them.)

ATRAXI: No.

DOCTOR: Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?

ATRAXI: No.

DOCTOR: Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many.

(The projection shows the Daleks et al.)

DOCTOR: And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?

(A run through of all the previous Doctors, then this Doctor steps through the projection with a jacket and bow tie.)

DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically, run.

(The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. There is a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor takes a glowing Tardis key out of his new jacket pocket.)

MOLLY: Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?

(The Doctor is already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.)

[Garden]

(The Tardis is waiting for him.)

DOCTOR: Okay, what have you got for me this time?

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you.

(Molly and Sherlock run up just at it dematerialises.)

Night time. The sound of the Tardis wakes Molly up. She runs outside.)

DOCTOR: Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now.

MOLLY: It's you. You came back.

DOCTOR: Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?

MOLLY: And you kept the clothes.

DOCTOR: Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes.

MOLLY: Including the bow tie.

DOCTOR: Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool.

MOLLY: Are you from another planet?

DOCTOR: Yeah.

MOLLY: Okay.

DOCTOR: So what do you think?

MOLLY: Of what?

DOCTOR: Other planets. Want to check some out?

MOLLY: What does that mean?

DOCTOR: It means. Well, it means come with me.

MOLLY: Where?

DOCTOR: Wherever you like.

MOLLY: All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero.

DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more.

MOLLY: Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago.

DOCTOR: Oh.! Oops.

MOLLY: Yeah.

DOCTOR: So that's

MOLLY: Fourteen years!

DOCTOR: Fourteen years since fish custard. Molly Hooper, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough.

MOLLY: When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?

MOLLY: No.

DOCTOR: You wanted to come fourteen years ago.

MOLLY: I grew up.

DOCTOR: Don't worry. I'll soon fix that.

(He opens the Tardis door and follows Amy in.)

[Tardis]

DOCTOR: Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.

MOLLY: I'm in my nightie.

DOCTOR: Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?

MOLLY: You are so sure that I'm coming.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I am.

MOLLY: Why?

DOCTOR: Cause you're always being overlooked, even when you are being magnificent. And I know how that feels.

MOLLY: Oh, do you?

DOCTOR: brushed off by everyone else, but you still persist. Yeah, you're coming.

MOLLY: Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?

DOCTOR: It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?

MOLLY: Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff.

DOCTOR: All right, then. Back in time for stuff.

(A sonic screwdriver rises from a slot in the console.)

DOCTOR: Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear.

(The Doctor uses an old typewriter wired into the console.)

MOLLY: Why me?

DOCTOR: Why not?

MOLLY: No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?

DOCTOR: I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?

MOLLY: People always have a reason.

DOCTOR: Do I look like people?

MOLLY; Yes.

DOCTOR: Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache.

MOLLY: You're lonely. That's it? Just that?

DOCTOR: Just that. Promise.

MOLLY: Okay.

DOCTOR: So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know.

MOLLY: I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box.

DOCTOR: Molly Hooper, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah. Goodbye London, hello everything.

(He sets the Tardis in flight. We watch it dematerialise in the garden then go back to Molly's bedroom and the wedding dress with its veil hanging up on the back of the door.)

**haha you will see that i didn't take out the wedding dress! that's because molly is marrying Sherlock, but she is worried that he dosn't care enough for her. i my head any way. i have the whole plot all worked out!again don't forget to review!**


End file.
